Burden of the Heart
by Cindykins
Summary: RWBY AU with monochrome. Weiss is the first born heiress that is secluded from the world and wishes for freedom. Despite White Fang assassination attempts on her and her family she decides to venture out into the outside world with her friends Ruby and Yang. During her venture she meets a faunas that will her life forever.


Chapter One: Heart of Stone

Weiss brushes her long white hair and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She looks into her blue eyes with nothing but sadness in them. She looks upon the mirror and sings.

 _Mirror, tell me something._ __

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_ __

 _Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?_ __

 _Fear of what's inside of me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_ __

 _Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see._ __

 _I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?_ __

 _Mirror mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?_ __

 _I'm the loneliest of all._

Weiss puts her brush down then up and walks to her window. She looks out into the bright green fields. There's a huge world out there and she has yet to explore it. Being the first born heiress she must be protected at all times. Her younger sister, Winter, was able to have some freedom and can venture out.

Weiss, due to her importance to the family, must stay inside the estate. Granted it was a large estate, but she has yearned to go into the world. She has dreamed of seeing the places she has read about in her books. She's never seen the ocean, mountains, or a desert in person. She's always wanted to know what the ocean smells like or how sand feels when you hold it. How salty sea water tastes or how the world looks from the peaks of mountains.

The heiress does not have many friends. The only true friends she has are the sisters, Ruby and Yang. They are daughters of the late Summer Rose who was Weiss' favorite servant. Summer was smart, kind, and motherly. As much as Weiss loves her own mother, Summer was there unlike her actual mother.

It was devastating for everyone when Summer died years ago. Weiss sighs. Summer died protecting Weiss. There was an assassination attempt against the Schnee household by the faunas rebellion group, White Fang. All the members of the Schnee family were done except Weiss.

Faunas are humans with some genetic traits of animals. They stem from an experiment that was meant to enhance human abilities, but failed as they were not given proper treatment and rebelled. The faunas were seen as a failure to the scientific community. Most people saw them as monsters as they bore animal features to their humanoid bodies. The faunas adopted the monster image and wore masks that mimic the appearance of monsters to hide their identities during missions.

Weiss was in the back yard of the estate when the assassination attempt happened. She was walking around in the family garden during the attack. There were two assassins that tried to kill Weiss.

One was a large and presumably male with short choppy reddish brown hair and a black suit with an emblem on the back. He had a katana as his weapon. The other was a female with long wavy black hair and a large black bow on her head. Her outfit was a black and white dress vest with purple leggings. She had used a chain scythe as her weapon. Both assassins had on white masks with red markings that appear to make an angry face.

The female assassin tried to attack Weiss with a swing of her chain scythe. She and her assailant jumped out of the trees in the garden and aimed the chain scythe at Weiss. Summer pushed Weiss out of the way leaving Weiss with her only wound as a vertical cut on her left eye that would inevitably become a scar. Summer was hit with a deep wound cutting into her internal organs. Weiss was in shock and laying on the ground while Ruby runs to Summer.

Ruby held Summer's hand and screamed for someone to help her dying mother. Yang attempted to chase after both assassins, but failed. When Yang returned her mother reached out to her. Summer wanted to hold her daughters. Weiss slowly regains comprehension of the situation. She crawls to Summer, Ruby, and Yang. She wanted to be with them. They were her family. Summer Rose slowly bled to death with all three girls holding on to her.

The Schnee family gave Summer a proper funeral in her honor and kept Ruby and Yang in the household to raise. It was an emotionally devastating blow to everyone. The Schnee family increased security and no assassination attempts on the family has been committed since then. Ruby and Yang secretly vowed to get revenge on the faunas while Weiss felt useless.

Weiss was unable to protect herself which lead to Summer's death. She opted to get fencing and fight lessons after the incident. She swore to never let someone else die for her again. Weiss was close to Ruby and Yang, but Summer was the closest thing to what she assumes having a parent feels like. She had always wanted her mother and father around more, but with the family business it was not possible. Summer happily filled that void in Weiss. Weiss had never been the same since then. She was cold and quiet. Sometimes the servants joked and said that she is cold as winter with a heart of stone.

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum. May he rest in peace.


End file.
